The Light for my Stubborn Heart
by NekoloveInu
Summary: As class 1-A at Konoha International High School or KIHS for short, gets a very bright and loud new classmate. How will this affect our oh so favorite Raven? SasuNaru... Sorry for the bad summary I'm bad at it XD
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Hi! I'm Kinda new in writing fics so this is my first submission.**

**I would just like to state that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and this story may be rated as M for in the near future it may have Lemon in it XD**

**This story is Yaoi and has the pairing SasuNaru.....**

**Hope you'll like the first chapter but I'm not expecting too much hehehe**

**PS: I kinda Edited it a little cause i found somethings that was wrong.....  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Student**

Sasuke had just woken up as he herd is genetically obtained alarm clock that would wake him up at exact 6am in the morning. This wasn't new to him, as he stood up and gets his breakfast before he goes to shower. It was way too early to get a shower cause the morning was cold and it would freeze him to death, even though he has heaters in his house but those were not enough to stop the cool air from coming in.

As he entered his kitchen he prepared his usual toast and his favorite Tomato juice for his breakfast and maybe some bacon and eggs.

He lived alone even his parents wanted him to come with him to America with them but he preferred to just stay here and be with his friends. It didn't really bother his parents because time to time his brother Itachi would visit him and his assigned guardian who lives next door to him named Kakashi, which is also his teacher in his biology class, making his parents worry less.

Sasuke is an intelligent boy just like his brother and his father but this did not go into his head, it just annoyed him, because of his intelligence all the people around him are always expecting him to do his best, even though his parents didn't care if he would fail or not but being an Uchiha he has a duty to fulfill.

After finishing his food and taking a bath he is now preparing him self to go to school as he wore a black shirt and jeans with faded color at it and a black snicker that matched everything. His school did not have its own uniform letting the student wear their casual clothes and its just not any normal public school but it a privet school called 'Konoha International High School' or KIHS for short (Heheheeh XD).

He took a look at the clock and saw that it was still way early to go to school for it was just a 10 min walk from his house but still I guess its better early then late. As he went out and lock the door of his house he noticed a car leaving from the house in front of his that was suppose to be abandoned but eventually he guess someone bought the property already.

After 10 min of walk he arrived at his schools gate where usually the students are being dropped off by their privet cars of drove themselves but he thought why waste his gas when his school is just a 10 min walk.

He was greeted by the guard as he entered the school and noticed the car he saw earlier was parked inside of the school.

He walked through the hallway in the first floor going to his classroom and noticed a flash of orange running through the hallway going to the head principals office.

'Is that a frog?' Sasuke thought as he saw the back of the boy but lost interest.

Time past by and its already 8:30 am in the morning, other students are starting to arrive to school and the once quiet room is now filled with laughter and whispers. Sasuke looked at his watched and noticed the time then he counted from five to one and just in cue he herd squels from two annoying girls one blond and one with a very weird colored hair that is pink.

"Hi Sasuke! How was your day?" The blond hair girl asked

'It was just fine a while ago but you two leeches ruined it' Sasuke thought but settled with a "Hn".

He just stared blankly at the window not caring about the two girls that has started to talk something about new student and teacher.

The next thing he knew is that the school bell has rang and a man came in to the classroom with his brown hair tied up and he has a scar across his nose.

"Good morning class. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your new Homeroom teacher. At the same time your class will also be having a new student, pls come in Naruto" Iruka said as he motioned his hand indicating for the who so ever was outside to come in. Then a blond haired boy with crimson blue eyes wearing a bright orange shirt with a fox imprinted on it and dark blue jeans and black rubber shoes entered the classroom and he saw a familiar weird looking backpack the looked like a Frog.

"Hi My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waaa Thats it for now.... XD


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's Discovery

**This would be the second chapter of this story XD. And I hope you all would like it....**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's Discovery**

"Hi My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!"

'Thump' wait what was that, Sasuke thought as he stared at the blond boy who was grinning widely in front of the class. 'Thump'... and once more, again it felt weird, this feeling that made him feel so uncomfortable as he looked back to the boy. He then stood up while looking down.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?" the pink girl said while looking at him with a worried face. Then Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes? Is something wrong um…." Iruka said while looking at a piece of paper that showed the list of student indicating where they were sitting "Mr. Uchiha… Is that right?"

Sasuke just nodded and started to talk without raising his head "Mr. Umino may I go to the nurses office cause I don't feel well"

"Ok you may go and I would like to ask someone to go with—" Iruka said and was cut off with the blond boy who was next to him.

"I'll go with him Iruka-Chan, I also need to get my bruise fixed" Naruto said while showing his bleeding elbow to the said teacher.

"Naruto don't call me 'chan'! Its Sensei! And where the hell did you get that?!" Iruka shouted at Naruto while being concern because of the wound.

"But the old hag said I can call you that at school, and I kinda tripped while I was going to this classroom" Naruto pouted then brought back his smile.

'Thump… Thump' what the hell is this?! Why is my heart….am I having a heart attack? Sasuke thought still looking down the floor as he could feel the stares of three pairs of eyes belonging to those annoying girls…. Wait… three? He looked up and saw that the third pair came from the blond who was actually waiting for him near the door.

Sasuke started to walk as he came near to the other boy and they trailed of to the nurse's office.

"Hey what your name? Uchiha is your family name right so whats your first?" Naruto asked while placing both of his hand over his head in somewhat like a resting position.

'Hn' is all what Sasuke replied still looking at the floor while walking towards the nurses office. "Its Sasuke" he said as he slowly faced the blond and saw the change of his facial expretion form annoyance to a bright smile and then 'Thump'. 'What the hell?!' He shouted inside of his head as he felt the hard beating that his heart was giving out.

As they arrived the nurses office, Naruto opened the door while shouting "Shizune-onee-chan!!!! I need some bandage!!" and a black haired woman who was wearing a white coat whom almost spilled her tea with surprise as she stared at the loud blond and gave out a sigh.

"Naruto its early its just the starting of the day and your already asking for a bandage?... sigh… Lets clean your wound first so let me see it" Shizune said as she prepared the first aid kit and some gauze and tape and started to sterilize Naruto's wound forgetting about the other boy who was just standing their shock about the event that just took place a while ago. 'Who is this kid anyway…? Why is he so familiar with some of the teacher?' He asked to himself.

"Oh before I forget nee-chan someone came with me…" As he pointed free hand to the other boy still standing in shock.

"Oh really?" Shizune turned her head towards the boy "How may I help you Sasuke?"

"You know him Nee-chan?"

"Yes I do….. Its not like its his first time coming here for check ups"

Sasuke snap himself out of his state of shock and just went to the nearest free bed and muttered "I don't feel good, I just need some rest……"

"Ok Sasuke… Do you want me to call Kakashi?" It was already well known to the whole school staff that Kakashi is his guardian so it wasn't a surprise for him that they would call the said teacher if something was wrong with him.

"No its ok" Sasuke replied. Still in his head he was still being curious about this blond and why Shizune knows him. Then he took a glimpse of the blond and 'Thump'. Sasuke in a hurry ran towards the bed taking his shoes off and laid down covering his face with the blanket.

"Neh Shizune-nee-chan can I also stay here and take a nap?" Naruto said while giving out his biggest grin to Shizune.

"No, or Tsunade-sama will kill me if I let you do that"

"AWW!!! Come on! I won't tell the old hag about it!" Naruto replied as he pouted making a round face.

"There its all done, I have cleaned your wound so go back to your classroom. I bet Iruka is worried sick about you and you know how much he gets angry" She said as she felt satisfied when saw the blond shiver from her comment about Iruka.

Naruto knows best how Iruka is when his angry even though his a very kind person. Naruto's parents has died in an accident back when he was still around 8 years old and he was being taken care of his fathers sensei which was a very close friend of the family also the husband of the head of KIHS Tsunade. When Naruto reached the age of 13 Jiraiya needed to travel because he suddenly wanted to become a novelist that sells some perverted books. Tsunade wanted to take care of Naruto cause she sees him as his own grand-son, even though she wont admit it with her age, but Iruka, A very good friend of both of Naruto's parent was already at the right age to be called as a guardian as he took the responsibility with out asking for any help. He loved Naruto like his own son and cared for him. Just like Naruto Iruka has also lost his parents when he was young and Naruto's parents was the people that took care of him but he moved out when they had Naruto not wanting to burden them. So Iruka insisted on moving out but visits them time to time.

Naruto stood up and walked to Sasuke who was covering his face with the blanket and positioning himself facing the wall.

"Neh Sasuke I'll be going back now…. So c ya later!" Naruto said while walking out of the room and Sasuke only replied with a 'Hn' as he felt his heard giving out another 'Thump'.

Sasuke ended up falling asleep as he woke up 2 hours later feeling better. He then saw The head of the school which is Tsunade-Sama and Shizune talking to each other while having a cup of tea and Tsunade holding a glass of warm sake, 'was that even allowed in school?' Sasuke thought and he noticed they didnt noticed that he is awake. He then herd them talking about Naruto, its not like he wanted to eavesdrop but he was just there at the moment.

"So i herd from Iruka that brat came here?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, Naruto just had a cut on his elbow... He'll live" Shizune said.

"Can't believe his already 15 years old, Its like just yesterday he was still an annoying little brat that would always do pranks on me" Tsunade said while taking a sip from her warm sake. "Well he does resemble his father who is the founder of this school. Eventually when he comes to the right age, the rights of this school will be handed down to him and while that day is still far, I'll make sure that nothing will happen to this school" taking another sip then she stood up stretching his arms. "Well I guess I need to go back to the office. I still have some papers to look into" Tsunade then walk out of the nurses office.

"Sasuke its not your personality to eavesdrop on some peoples conversation" Shizune said while taking a sip from her tea. "So are you feeling a lot better now?" She asked then looking out the window to stare at the cloud that looked like a rabbit.

'Hn' all Sasuke replied while heading out to his classroom not dwelling about the fact that Naruto is the son of the founder of KIHS.

* * *

Finaly 2nd Chap is done pls stay tune for the 3rd chap XD love you all!!!

...sigh..... This chapter was kinda rushed cause I made it while I was at work..... well i guess i should take time on my updates XD


	3. Authors Note of Apology

**I am really sorry for the very long wait… I did not want this to happen but I was in an accident and I kinda broke my left arm which is my superior arm cause I'm a lefty….. And I wasn't really able to move it cause I was in a cast but now I'm OK already and hopefully I will be able to update this story…..**

**Sorry for those people who have been waiting and thanks for the patience….**


End file.
